Dr. Linus
"' | season_num=6 | ep_num=07 | No=6x07 | air_date=09 de março de 2010 | flashsideway=Benjamin Linus | writer=Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz | director=Mario Van Peebles | guests=William Atherton - Diretor Reynolds Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Jon Gries - Tania Raymonde - Daniel Roebuck - | costars=Steve Boatright - Officer}} é o sétimo episódio da 6ª Temporada e o 110º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 09 de março de 2010. Ben lida com as consequências de uma mentira que é descoberta. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * Ben esfaqueia Jacob, após Jacob tocá-lo. . * Jack vê a lista de candidatos no farol, e pergunta o que Jacob queria com ele. * Jacob diz que eles estavam no farol, porque ele tinha deixar Hurley e Jack longe do templo, porque alguém ruim estava indo para lá. * The Homem de Preto se transforma no monstro e ataca o Templo. * Ben diz a Sayid que ainda há tempo. Sayid responde: "Não para mim", e Ben recua com medo. Realidade Paralela (2004) to supervise detention.]] Ben está ensinando à sua classe de História Europeia sobre uma ilha onde tudo se tornou claro: Elba, onde Napoleão encarou seu maior teste, a sua perda de poder. No fim da aula Diretor Reynolds pede para que Ben supervisione a detenção durante toda a semana. Ben explica que o Clube de História, que ocorre após as aulas, precisa dele, mas Reynolds diz que o clube existe para satisfazer Ben, não os alunos. Ele agradece Ben e vai embora. Ben diz para si mesmo que seu nome "É Dr. Linus". Na sala dos professores, o professor de Ciências, Dr. , reclama de uma mancha de formaldeído em sua roupa e dos antiquados aparelhos de seu laboratório. Ben faz uma veemente declaração sobre a importância do aprendizado e do "cuidar das crianças" e diz que o diretor da escola é um mero administrador e não um professor. Ben diz que ele não desiste dos seus princípios. O professor substituto ouve a conversa e sugere que talvez Ben devesse ser o Diretor da escola porque ele parece se preocupar com as coisas relacionadas a ela. Quando Ben pergunta quem ouviria a ele, Locke levanta a mão e diz, "Eu estou ouvindo". .]] Já em casa, Ben está aquecendo peru congelado no micro-ondas para seu pai, . Roger pergunta para Ben como foi o dia de trabalho e Ben diz que, apesar de suas qualificações, ele está cuidando de drogados na detenção, e algumas vezes sente que ele é um perdedor maior que os próprios alunos detentos. Diz ainda que talvez ele seja mais fracassado quando ele está em casa. Durante todo esse tempo de conversa Ben está trocando o galão de oxigênio de seu pai. Seu pai diz que desejava algo melhor para Ben e que foi por isso que ele assinou com a Iniciativa DHARMA e foi para a Ilha. Ele diz "Imagine como nossas vidas poderiam ter sido diferentes se nós tivéssemos ficado... Quem sabe o que nós poderíamos ter nos tornado?" A campainha toca e Ben cumprimenta , que veio perguntar onde Ben estava pra não ter ido ao Clube de História. Ela então fica desapontada por descobrir a mudança nos planos, especialmente pois estava esperando que Ben a ajudasse para um teste. Ben a propõe um encontro na manhã seguinte na biblioteca, para estudarem. O relacionamento estudante-professor é forte. Na biblioteca, Ben está fazendo uma prova oral sobre a Compania Britânica das Índias Orientais. Como Alex não consegue responder a questão, ela fica frustrada e então descreve a importância de ir bem no teste a despeito dos sacrifícios de sua mãe. Ben é tranquilizador e diz que como ela é uma das mais brilhantes estudantes que ele já teve, ele não se preocupa sobre o seu futuro. Quando ele se oferece a escrever uma cara de recomendação para ela, Alex diz que "o pervertido" Diretor Reynolds está escrevendo uma carta de recomendação. Quando Ben promete não dizer a ninguém sobre o que Alex disse sobre o Diretor, ela completa a história dizendo que Reynolds e a enfermeira da escola estavam tendo um relacionamento dentro do prédio da escola. Ben pergunta ao Dr Arzt se é possível acessar o email de uma pessoa da escola sem que a mesma saiba, e cita o nome da enfermeira Kondracki. Arzt consegue arrancar de Ben o motivo, e este explica que ele acredita que a enfermeira e o diretor Reynolds estejam mantendo um relacionamento impróprio dentro do campus. Arzt percebe que Ben está atrás do "grande cargo" e concorda em ajudá-lo contanto que em troca ele receba uma vaga melhor no estacionamento e melhores equipamentos de laboratório. Ben vai à sala do diretor Reynolds. Ele entrega ao diretor várias cópias de emails correspondentes a 3 meses de relacionamento com a enfermeira. Ele ameaça mostrar as provas ao comitê escolar e a mulher do diretor e diz que quer o cargo dele, diz para Reynolds demitir-se e recomendar como substituto o Dr. Linus. Reynolds revida mostrando a Ben um pedido de Alexandra Rousseau por uma carta de recomendação. Reynolds ameaça acabar com Alex e com seu futuro se Ben der continuidade a sua ameaça. Ele questiona se o cargo e o poder são tão importantes assim para Ben. Outro dia, Ben está sozinho na sala do diretor, e Alex entra para agradecer a Reynolds a incrível carta de recomendação que ele fez para ela. Ben fica impressionado, dizendo que ele não teve nada a ver com a carta. Reynolds chega e Ben afirma que eles voltarão a ter o grupo de estudo de História pois o diretor já encontrou uma outra pessoa para cobrir a detenção. Do lado de fora da sala, Arzt se decepciona ao perceber que ele não vai ganhar sua desejada vaga de estacionamento, então Ben oferece-o a sua. Ben assiste com satisfação enquanto Alex sai da sala do diretor. Na Ilha (2007) No Black Rock acorda Hurley.]] Hurley está sonhando com salgadinhos de queijo quando Jack o acorda dizendo que eles podem conseguir chegar ao Templo até o anoitecer. Hurley pede para tomarem café da manhã, mas Jack diz para fazerem no caminho e continuarem andando. Novamente Hurley sugere que eles deveriam dar um tempo. Eles chegam a um determinado ponto, quando Hurley sugere um atalho mas Jack discorda e prefere ir pelo caminho que eles já utilizaram. Richard Alpert aparece ediz que ambos estão errados, e aponta para uma diferente direção dizendo que esta é a correta. Jack pergunta de onde Richard veio e Riachard diz que eles não iriam acreditar caso ele dissesse. Jack diz "teste-me" mas Richard responde "ainda não" e continua os guiando. Hurley, nunca tendo visto Richard antes, pergunta a Jack se ele confia em Richard. Jack responde "ao menos ele não está enrolando" e continua seguindo Richard. , Jack e Hurley chegam ao Black Rock.]] Richard os guia pela floresta e Hurley o pergunta como é possível que Richard tenha a mesma aparência que ele tinha há 30 anos atrás, mostrando que Richard aparentemente não envelhece, e questiona se ele é um viajante no tempo, um ciborgue ou um vampiro. Richard diz que não é fácil explicar mas que Jacob deu a ele um dom. Eles chegam ao Black Rock e Richard admite ter mentido a respeito de ir ao Templo pois todos no Templo estavam mortos. Ele diz que não sabe ao certo o que houve mas que ele havia acabado de vir do Templo e que não havia sobreviventes. Ele diz que não tem conhecimento a respeito dos amigos de Jack mas que eles podem ter conseguido sobreviver. Jack pergunta a Hurley se ele sabia disso, pois ele estava agindo como se não quisesse voltar ao Templo. Hurley responde que Jacob havia dado-lhe "uma dica" a respeito. Richard se surpreende e fala que não importa o que Jacob disse, mas que não deviam acreditar nele. Richard vai em direção ao casco do navio (Black Rock) dizendo que há uma coisa que ele precisa fazer. Quando Jack o questiona sobre o quê, Richard responde que ele deve morrer. Dentro do Black Rock, Richard toca nas algemas e fala a Jack (que encontrou e acendeu uma luminária de querosene) que era a primeira vez que ele voltava ao navio em todo o tempo em que ele esteve na Ilha. Richard abre uma caixa de dinamites e conecta o pavio. Hurley diz a Richard que não é seguro pois as dinamites estão instáveis. Hurley quer sair pois Richard havia dito que queria se matar, mas Richard responde que ele não pode se suicidar mesmo que ele queira. Ele demonstra jogando uma com força num barril, e a mesma não explode. Ele explica que é por isso que ou Jack ou Hurley devem matá-lo. faz com que Richard fale com ele.]] Jack conversa com Richard que explica que Jacob o tocou e, embora isto seja considerado uma bênção, é na verdade uma maldição. Jack pergunta o porquê de ele querer morrer. Richard explica que ele dedicou toda a sua vida a serviço de um homem que sempre disse ter um plano, que tudo o que acontecia tinha um motivo e que ele iria explicar todo o plano quando chegasse a hora certa. Jacob agora está morto, então Richard supõe que todo a sua vida não teve propósito. Ele pede a Jack para acender o pavio da dinamite por ele, e fala que ele fez um pavio longo o suficiente para dar tempo de Jack sair ileso. Hurley quer ter certeza de que Jack não está considerando ajudar Richard. Jack calmamente responde que se Richard quer morrer, não há nada que eles possam fazer para impedi-lo. Jack imediatamente acende o pavio, senta na frente de Richard e diz "agora vamos conversar". Hurley fica desconfortável e quer ir embora, mas Jack permanece calmo, diz que quer conversar com Richard, que tudo vai ficar bem e que não teria problema caso Hurley fosse embora. Hurley finalmente vai embora, e diz que ficará esperando a alguns quilômetros dali. Richard tenta encorajar Jack a seguir com Hurley, mas Jack é bem claro ao dizer que não; dá um sorriso tenso e diz que acha que nenhum dos dois irão morrer. Ele explica a Richard que ele veio do Farol, onde o seu nome estava relacionado a um número e em um espelho aparecia a imagem da casa onde ele cresceu. Ele diz que é o Farol de Jacob e que Jacob queria que Jack ficasse sabendo que ele o observava desde pequeno. Jack disse que, embora não soubesse o por que, ele estava preparado a apostar que se Jacob teve todo aquele trabalho e o trouxe até a Ilha é porque existia um motivo, e este motivo não seria morrer por uma explosão enquanto conversava com Richard. Richard alerta a Jack o risco que ele está correndo, mas Jack está certo de que Richard está errado. A medida que o pavio queima chegando perto do fim, Jack fecha os olhos como que tentando mostra calma, enquanto temeroso Richard vê a chama do pavio. Perto do fim o pavio simplesmente se apaga. Apesar da confiança, Jack mostra um grande alívio antes de oferecer a Richard a tentar com uma outra dinamite. Richard diz que não precisa, mas já que Jack aparentemente tem todas as respostas, o que viria agora? Jack responde que eles devem voltar pra onde tudo começou. No Acampamento conta para Ilana quem matou Jacob.]] Depois de deixar o Templo destruído ao pôr-do-sol, Ben está correndo freneticamente pela selva. Ele cai e vê uma fileira de tochas se movendo através da escuridão próximo a ele. Ele levanta apressado. É Ilana, Sun, Miles e Frank. Ilana imediatamente pergunta a Ben onde Jarrah está. Ben conta, sem ar, que considerando que ele recém matou Dogen e seu intérprete, ele não acredita que Sayid vá se juntar a eles. Ilana exige saber se Ben tem certeza disso. Ben responde: "Uma vez que eu o vi junto aos dos corpos deles com uma faca ensanguentada em sua mão, eu tenho bastante certeza". Sun protesta à Ilana que ela disse que eles iriam estar seguros no Templo. Ilana responde que foram o que disseram a ela. Ben sugere que eles vão o acampamento na praia, já que lá eles terão água por perto e é um território conhecido. Ele pergunta se alguém tem uma sugestão melhor. Ilana concorda com a sugestão e Sun lidera o grupo para o caminho do acampamento. Eles se dirigem à praia. Miles espera Ben para perguntar o era "aquela coisa" lá atrás. Ben diz que aquilo foi o que matou os amigos de Ilana na estátua. Ilana acrescenta: "e Jacob, ele matou Jacob também, não foi?" Ben gagueja e Ilana, já suspeitando, pergunta para Miles se ele pode mesmo se comunicar com os mortos. Miles explica que pode apenas saber como alguém morreu e pegar seu último pensamento antes de morrer. Ela dá a Miles um saquinho com as cinzas de Jacob e olhando para Ben, diz: "Então me diga Miles, como ele morreu?" Miles se ajoelha, comunica-se, levanta-se e diz: "Linus o matou". Ben instantaneamente desmente, mas sem jeito, sem nada, como de costume a sua confiança e credibilidade. Miles sarcasticamente responde que "ele estava de pé sobre o corpo com uma faca ensanguentada, então eu tenho certeza ". Ilana vira furiosamente para Ben e diz que Jacob foi a coisa mais próxima de um pai que ela já teve. Ela então se vira e guia o grupo para longe. Ben fica atordoado. O pequeno grupo chega de dia às ruínas do acampamento na praia. Ilana instrui sobre comida, abrigo e fazer uma fogueira e e então eles começam a trabalhar em algo com cabo. Ben fica rondando ela, defendendo sua inocência, que consiste em questionar a confiabilidade de Miles, alegando Miles tentou chantageá-lo uma vez. Mais uma vez, as tentativas ilusivas de Ben vem à tona como não convincentes, com elementos de desespero. Ilana tranquilamente o ignora. Agitado, ele desiste. Enquanto ela trabalha, Sun aborda Ilana perguntando quanto tempo eles vão ficar lá e explica que ela precisa achar seu marido. Ilana explica que se alguém precisa achar o marido dela é ela mesma. Sun questiona isto e Ilana responde que é porque o sobrenome de Jin é Kwon e ela não sabe quem ela "deve proteger, você Sun, ele Jin, ou vocês dois". Sun pergunta o que ela quer dizer e Ilana diz que eles são candidatos para substituir Jacob. Ela afirma que quando o substituto for escolhido, eles descobriram o que a vocação acarreta. Sun pergunta quantos candidatos são e Ilana responde seriamente: "Restaram apenas seis". observa Ben cavar sua própria cova.]] Ben entra na tenda que era usada por Sawyer e começa a vasculhar. Frank diz para Ben ajudar a pegar lenha quando ele estiver "terminado com a biblioteca". Ben diz que está procurando por algo útil. Ben acha uma cópia de 'Booty Babes' e 'Benjamin Disraeli: Justice and Truth in Action'. Ele devaneia, "Cada coisa que as pessoas levam em uma viagem." Há também uma cópia de Chaim Potok's 'The Chosen' e uma garrafa d'água. Ele diz a Frank que lembra do avião se quebrando em duas partes como se fosse ontem. Frank comenta que Ben parece nostálgico e Ben responde que supostamente ele é. Frank diz que era pra ele ser o piloto do voo mas ele dormiu e perdeu a hora. Ele imagina como sua vida seria diferente se ele tivesse sido o piloto. Ben, ironicamente, diz "Como seria diferente?" e se mostra indiferente afirmando que mesmo assim a ilha o pegou. Ilana aparece repentinamente, apontando seu rifle para Ben e pede para que ele ande. Ela o leva até o cemitério dos passageiros do voo 815 e o prende em uma árvore. Entrega-o uma pá e ordena que ele cave a própria cova. Ben, incrédulo, começa a cavar lentamente enquanto Lana o observa à distância. Mais tarde, Miles oferece alguns alimentos para Ben, quem acaba recusando devido às circunstâncias. Ben lembra de quando Miles pediu-lhe 3.2 milhões de dólares e, desesperadamente, diz que pode fornecer a quantia. Miles diz que ele poderia simplesmente recolher os oito milhões de dólares que estão enterrados ali com Nikki e Paulo. Em seguida, com sua voz trêmula, Ben diz não acreditar que Miles poderia apenas observá-lo morrer por ter assassinado um homem que nem se importava com sua existência. Miles rebate ao dizer que Jacob acreditava em Ben até o segundo. Já é tarde. Ben ainda cava sua cova, próximo ao fim do trabalho. O Inimigo aparece escondido e, entendendo a situação, diz que não quer que Ben morra. Informa sua intenção de juntar um grupo e deixar a Ilha para sempre, permitindo que Ben fique no comando do lugar. O Inimigo o libera das correntes, e o convida a ir até a estação Hidra. Ben diz que Ilana iria atrás dele, mas Locke diz que deixou um rifle a alguns metros adentro da floresta e que, se ele chegar lá logo, poderia passar pela Ilana. Diz para que ele atire primeiro, pois ela não hesitará. Ben olha para Ilana, que o observa a distância. Seus olhos se encontram. Ben corre. Ilana corre atrás dele. Ben alcança o rifle do Inimigo e confronta Ilana, que é forçada a abaixar sua arma. Depois de um longo momento emotivo, Ilana pergunta a Ben o que ele está esperando. Ben diz que sabe o que ela sente, porque assistiu a sua filha morrer em sua frente. Visivelmente envergonhado, diz que decidiu escolher a Ilha ao invés dela, e o fez em nome de Jacob. Fala que sacrificou tudo por Jacob, e ele nem sequer se importou. Estava nervoso quando esfaqueou Jacob, pois estava prestes a perder a única coisa que lhe importava: poder. Mas o que realmente lhe importava já não existia mais. Ele pede desculpas por tê-lo matado, e conta que não espera o perdão de Ilana pois ele nunca poderá se perdoar. Ben abaixa seu rifle. Ilana, com lágrimas nos olhos, pergunta o que ele quer, e Ben responde que quer ir embora. "Aonde você irá?", ela pergunta. "Até o Locke", ele responde. Ilana pergunta o motivo e, com olhos desesperados, Ben responde: "Porque ele é o único que me aceitará". Os olhos de Ilana demonstram sua dor enquanto ela replica. "Eu te aceitarei". E retorna com o rifle para a praia. Ben fica imóvel pela surpresa, e então a segue. Ben e Ilana voltam ao acampamento onde estão Sun, Frank e Miles. Miles segura um grande diamante. Hurley, Richard e Jack surgem da floresta. Sun se enche de alegria e corre para abraçá-los. ordena que continuem o planejado.]] Emerge de um mar calmo um periscópio, que observa o grupo na praia. O comandante reporta a existência do grupo na praia, e pergunta se eles devem parar. Charles Widmore, examinando seu notebook, diz "Não. Continue com o plano." Curiosidades Gerais *Este é o primeiro episódio em que o flash-sideway não é focado em um passageiro do voo 815 da outra linha do tempo. *Todos dos flash-sideways de bem simbolizam alguém com quem ele teve eventos ou conflitos no passado. *Está implícito que Miles falou com os falecidos Paulo e Nikki no túmulo para descobrir sobre os diamantes enterrados com eles. A presença de um dos diamantes no fim do episódio sugere uma violação da sepultura. **Os produtores haviam informado que nenhum dos dois apareceriam na 6ª temporada, eles só seriam mencionados.http://www.cnn.com/2010/SHOWBIZ/TV/02/02/lost.producers.take.questions.ppl/index.html *Ben informa a Ilana que Sayid estava parado em frente aos corpos de Dogan e Lennon com uma faca ensaguentada, tendo ele certeza absoluta que Sayid os matou. Minutos depois, Miles conta para Ilana que ele tem "certeza absoluta" que Ben matou Jacob, pois estava sobre seu corpo com uma faca ensaguentada. * Apesar de nunca ter conhecido Richard antes, e ser indefinido o seu encontro inicial, Hurley parece saber que Richard visivelmente não envelhece durante as décadas (pelo menos desde 1977). Porém, é mais provável que ele ficou sabendo sobre Richard em algum momento fora da cena. *Jon Gries interpretou Roger Linus como um jovem em 1964, um homem de meia-idade em 1973 e 1977, um homem de meia-idade mais velho em 1992 e um homem mais velho em 2004. Essa é a maior faixa etária que um ator já interpretou como um mesmo personagem em um programa (40 anos) que envelhece naturalmente. *Richard Alpert deu a entender que chegou a Ilha pelo Black Rock. *Ben e Illana deram a entender que conheciam Dogen e Lennon. Notas de Produção *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) não aparecem nesse episódio. *Jorge Garcia confirmou em seu podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard, que ele adicionou a parte em que Hurley pergunta se Richard Alpert é um "vampiro". Garcia não tinha certeza se deixariam a frase, mas para a sua surpresa eles deixaram. *Essa é a primeira vez que o Black Rock aparece desde a 3ª Temporada no episódio . **A segunda vez que o Black Rock aparece nesse episódio, é uma cena re-usada do episódio . Erros de Gravação *Quando Ben e Alex estão discutindo sobre a prova dela, um pedaço do cabelo de Alex aparece atrás de sua cabeça em algumas cenas e acima de seu ombro em outras. *Quando Ilana está vigiando Ben enquanto ele cava sua cova, em algumas cenas o rifle está coberto de areia e em outras está limpo. *Na cena dentro do Black Rock, tanto Richard quanto Jack estão com a barba por fazer. Quando eles chegam na praia, ambos estão com a barba quase totalmente raspada. *Quando Dr. Arzt e Dr. Linus estão conversando, a camisa do Dr. Arzt é mostrada com o botão de cima aberto em algumas cenas, e fechado em outras. *Quando Ben escreve "Elba" na lousa , ele desenha uma linha curvada abaixo. Mais tarde na cena, a linha é reta. *Quando Jack, Hurley e Richard voltam do Black Rock e chegam no acampamento da praia, eles estão vindo da esquerda. Em Rousseau lidera o grupo ao Black Rock deixando o acampamento da praia pelo lado direito, na posição anti-horária ao redor da costa da Ilha. Temas Recorrentes * Ben é visto como professor de Alex na realidade alternativa. * Ilana amarra Ben longe dos outros, perto dos túmulos, onde ele possa cavar sua própria cova. * Ilana planeja matar Ben Linus porque ele matou Jacob. * Richard quer que Jack o mate, porém Jack agora sabe que eles não morrerão pois ambos estão na Ilha por algum motivo. * O Ben do Flash-sideways muda o tanque de oxigênio para manter seu pai vivo, ao contrário da linha de tempo original, na qual Ben usa gás venenoso para matá-lo. * Ilana aceita Ben em seu grupo na praia, o perdoa por ter matado Jacob. * Apesar de nunca terem se conhecido na linha de tempo original, Ben e Arzt são professores e amigos na mesma escola na linha de tempo flash-sideways. * Na linha de tempo original, Ben sacrifica sua filha para manter seu poder. Na linha de tempo flash-sideways, ele sacrifica sua aspiração ao poder para salvar Alex, que não é sua filha, mas uma protegida. * Ben conta a Frank que apesar de ele não ter pilotado o voo 815, a Ilha acabou pegando-o do mesmo jeito. * Richard volta ao Black Rock em outra tentativa de se matar. * Ben e Richard se mantém afastados da reunião do grupo na praia quando são vistos através de um periscópio de um submarino, Richard está vestido em tons escuros e Ben com uma camisa em tons claros. * Richard mente, e em seguida admite a Jack e Hurley, para levá-los ao Black Rock. * Roger diz que acreditava na Iniciativa DHARMA , porque "Eles eram pessoas decentes". *Miles se refere a Nikki e Paulo como "jabronies", o mesmo apelido que Sawyer os chamou quando eles estavam paralizados no . Técnicas Literárias * Ben tenta chantagear o diretor da escola com o conhecimento de um ilícito affair na tentativa de roubar sua posição, mas o diretor ameaça Alex fazendo com que Ben desista. Na ilha, Ben chantageou Widmore com o conhecimento do seu affair fora da ilha para conseguir sua posição, e Widmore retalia ameaçando Alex, mas Ben acredita ser um blefe -- e perde. * Hurley fala da morte de Arzt quando está no Black Rock, no mesmo episódio em que vemos uma boa parte da sua vida como professor, nos flash-sideays. * Na linha do tempo dos flash-sideways, Ben desiste de seu poder em benefício de Alex. Na linha do tempo original, Ben desiste de Alex para manter seu poder. * Na linha do tempo dos flash-sideways, Ben está cuidando de seu pai, Roger, versus tê-lo matado na linha do tempo original. Para isso, ele dá a seu pai uma gás para salvar sua vida, versus um gás mortal na linha do tempo original. * Quando Ben está falando para sua classe sobre o exílio de Napoleão na ilha de Elba, é feito parecer como se ele estivesse falando sobre a Ilha e seu relacionamento com ela, com uma ênfase particular no tema "perda de poder". * Charles Widmore é visto se aproximando da Ilha num submarino. * Ben declara que a praia seria um refúgio seguro, semelhante à crença dos sobreviventes do voo da Oceanic que acreditavam que a praia seria um local seguro contra os Outros, liderados por Ben. * A descrição de Richard sobre seguir um homem que afirmava que tudo acontecia por uma razão antes de descobrir que ele morreu sem uma solução para seu plano, sentido que sua vida foi inútil, também descreve o relacionamento entre Jack e Locke, a morte de Locke e Jack seguindo as instruções de Locke para retornar a Ilha, onde nada estava bem. * Richard disse seguir um homem que disse: "Tudo acontece por uma razão." * Na linha do tempo dos flash-sideways, quando Ben está falando com Arzt pela primeira vez na cafeteria, Arzt está limpando sua camisa. No episódio Exodus: Parte 2, as pessoas estão limpando Arzt de suas camisas. * Richard se torna cético e decide que o dom de Jacob é, na verdade, uma maldição. Hurley estava convencido de que estava amaldiçoado até Jacob retratar suas habilidades como um dom. * Ben costumava participar de um Clube do Livro supostamente centrado na sua preferência na Ilha, e ele dirige um clube de História no flash-sideway provavelmente também baseado na sua preferência. * Ilana conversa com Sun sobre os candidatos, e, minutos depois, Ben vê o livro The Chosen na sua frente. Referências a Episódios * Ben oferece a Miles 3,2 milhões de dólares, referindo-se ao tempo em que Miles tentou extorquir essa quantia dele. * Miles menciona Nikki e Paulo sendo enterrados vivos com 8 milhões de dólares em diamantes, referindo-se a eles como "jabronis" (um apelido que Sawyer os deu antes deles serem enterrados). Fica implícito que Miles recuperou os diamantes das covas. * Ben acha revistas pornográficas no esconderijo de Sawyer, embaixo de sua tenda. * Ilana faz Ben cavar sua própria cova depois de descobrir que ele foi quem matou Jacob. * Roger fala com Ben sobre ir para a Ilha e a Iniciativa DHARMA. * Hurley menciona a morte de Arzt com uma explosão de dinamite do Black Rock. * Richard diz que foi tocado por Jacob. * Jack explica a Richard que ele viu a casa onde cresceu, no espelho do Farol de Jacob. * Ben conta a Ilana como ele poderia ter evitado a morte de Alex. * Arzt chama Locke de "o substituto." * Frank menciona que ele deveria estar pilotando o voo 815 . * A dinamite falha em explodir, de modo parecido com a pistola de Michael, que falhou em disparar na sua tentativa de suicídio. Questões não respondidas Realidade Paralela * Como foi parar em Los Angeles? * Quando e por quê e saíram da Ilha? Na Ilha * Por que Charles Widmore está indo para a Ilha? ** Como ele encontrou a Ilha? ** Quais são seus planos?